Silent Girl
by Mika the Neko
Summary: Kenshin falls in love with the girl in math class. Does she like him? Will she stay silent to him always? (R&R)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_

"Hey! Shiina! Yumi! Asami! What's up!" Rika Jukay called to her three best friends, Shiina Noabe, Yumi Mareanay and Asami Hanuna. She ran over to them. They greeted her as they had the past sixteen years. They'd been friends for life. And would remain that way.

"We're up to nothing. Can you talk around cute guys yet? Or can it still be only Kizar? By the way, Eric Blackdeath is behind you," Yumi said. Rika froze. Whenever a guy she thought was cute was near her she couldn't speak. She did sign language. Yumi knew her answer. Yumi was the only one other than Rika that knew sign language in that entire school. She knew the only guy at that school she liked that heard her voice was Kizar. And she was his girlfriend.

"Well. Eric. You may want to leave so she'll speak," Shiina said. He glared at her. Then he left. Rika began to speak again.

"Well. Answer your question. I'll never be able to. Ever" she told them. They agreed. Everyone agreed with her. They never disagreed. They were too sweet.

"Well what now?" Yumi asked. The others gave her a blank look. Then there was an announcement from the teacher. There was going to be a new student in a week. Everyone acted excited. Though no one really was.

They found out his name was Kenshin Himura. Rika and her friends already liked his name. Rika found out more about him.

"He's seventeen, he has red hair, he's good with a sword, he's five foot three inches, he has blue eyes, his hair is long, and on the left side of his face he has a scar that looks like an X," her teacher told her. She then told her friends about him. They knew what would happen. He would never hear Rika's voice.

Just as three guys she liked walked behind her she told Shiina and Yumi to shut up and stop making fun of her.

"Oops. How many cute guys behind me this time?" she asked. Then she covered her mouth. Shiina told her three. Rika fainted and was caught by Kizar.

"What happened to her?" he asked the other three. They began to laugh. They explained. In the next class Shiina, Yumi and Asami were separated from Rika, and Rika was with Kizar. They sat next to each other. That's how he heard her voice and how they met. Kizar liked her and she liked him. Kizar was seventeen. Like Kenshin. The student coming in a week.

"Oh my god what is Kizar doing now?" Shiina asked Yumi. Asami and Rika were at Rika's house and Shiina and Yumi were on there way. They had a video camera. Kizar was chatting with Dosana Homona, a seventeen year old girl at their school. They slipped in a tape and ran behind a bush near where the two were talking. "Do you hear them? Or do we need to get closer?" Shiina whispered to Yumi. Yumi responded it was fine.

"Rika, you have to watch this film. It will explain what we're trying to tell you. Ok?" Yumi told Rika. Rika disagreed. Yumi put the tape in anyway and pressed play. What you could hear and see was:

"Kizar, how, why, would you like Rika?" Dosana asked Kizar bowed his head and in response said

"I don't know. But I like you more than her now."

This caught Rika's attention. She looked at the screen and saw Kizar kiss Dosana. Rika's eyes blazed.

_How could he lie to me? He said he hated Dosana. And he always would. Five minutes ago, _she thought. She stopped the tape and ran out of the house, with the tape and the VCR in a million pieces. Can you guess what she did? Yumi, Asami and Shiina stared in amazement. Never before had Rika been so angry. Yumi followed her.

"Kizar! YOU ARE A MORON!" Rika screamed at Kizar (as you most likely know) right before she punched him, making him loose three teeth. She threw the tape at him and told him to watch it. Then she kicked him, square in the nuts. Then she left.

"He's a jerk. And a nimrod, moron, idiot, dimwit and he's self- centered," Rika told herself, unaware of Yumi's presence. She eventually found out she was there. "Let's go back to my house with the others. And forget that idiot," Rika said. She smiled at her. For the first time since after she had punched Kizar's teeth out. Even then she didn't really smile. It was more of a smirk. So they went back to her house and did what they were planning to. Film a music video.

"Hello. Are you Kenshin Himura?" Rika's math teacher asked a new student. He nodded. She had him introduce himself. He did as he was told. He said the same things about himself as Rika had learned. Then her teacher pointed to a seat. "Next to Rika," she said. Rika's eyes widened. She had that "WHAT?" look on her face. The teacher nodded. She said, "The girl in the black t-shirt. And the high heeled black leather boots that reach to her knees. In the jean skirt. With the black hair and blue green eyes."

Rika was then thinking _just tell the world who I am._ She sunk down in her seat. She didn't want him to sit next to her! What if he said something to her? She couldn't talk to him!

"Hey Rika. Why so afraid?" A girl asked from behind Rika. Rika spun around. It was her arch-enemy, Melissa Watts. She hated that girl for one reason. She was a brat, a stuck up brat.

_Why me?_ Rika thought.

"Yeah. And he sits next to me in math! What if he needs help or something?" Rika asked Yumi as she got into her car to go home.

"Just help him," she responded. Rika shook her head.

"I'm still not sure I can speak to him," Rika said. Yumi explained she had to get over that and speak to him. Rika waved goodbye and went home.

"So what? He still sits there. I can't make him move," Rika screamed at her little brother. His name was Naku, and his hair was red, like their mother's. His eyes were they same color as Rika's. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" cried Naku. He ran to the door. He opened. Guess who it was...Kenshin! He found her address in the phonebook, and came over to her house. She ran upstairs. "She's just in her room, the second floor, third door to the left on your right," Naku explained. Kenshin thanked him and followed his directions.

"Hello," he said when he entered. Rika was on her bed, brushing her calico cat. It was named Abigail. She looked over to the doorway. She grabbed her notebook.

"Hello" she wrote in big letters.

"I brought this over. You left it at school and you may need it," Kenshin said, handing her math book.

"Thank You" she wrote in big letters on the next page of her notebook.

"You're welcome" Kenshin said as he left her room.

_I have to know one thing, _she thought to herself.

"Wait," she called. Kenshin came back. "Uh...I forgot what page to do," she said.

_What am I doing? I wasn't supposed to talk to him. I didn't want to, _she thought.

"You're supposed to do page 345," he answered. Rika nodded.

"Thanks," she said. Kenshin nodded. She motioned for him to follow her out to her living room. He followed.

"I have to go. The movie was...interesting. Thanks," he said, right before he woke up from dreaming because his mother said

"Time to get up for school."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Listen to me Rika. You may not want to, but I am making you speak!" Yumi said to Rika when she said she could never speak to Kenshin.

"Why do I have to do this? Why do I have to talk to him?" Rika complained. Just then Kenshin stepped up behind them. "That's him" Rika whispered. Rika turned around. Yumi called for him to stop and pushed Rika over to him.

"My friend wants to tell you something," she said. Kenshin sighed.

"If it's that she hates me, I wouldn't be surprised," he said. Rika all of a sudden felt sad. Then she did what she thought she never could.

"That's not true and it will never be...I hope," she said. Kenshin looked surprised. She turned blood red because she was blushing so bad because she was so embarrassed. She finally stopped when Kenshin was looking suspicious.

"See. How hard was that?" Yumi asked. Rika nodded. Then she decided to do something unthinkable for her.

"Um. Want to...Come over to my house after school...and meet my little brother?" she said. Kenshin nodded. He sort of smiled at the thought that she didn't dislike him. "O.K. Here's my address. But if he's annoying, don't blame me," she said laughing. Kenshin laughed too. She started to leave but Kenshin stopped her.

"I have to tell you something," he said. She stopped, dead in her tracks. She turned around and walked back to him.

"What is it?' She asked. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Never mind. It's not important," he said. She remembered Kizar, then she remembered what a jerk he was.

"If you have something to say, tell me. Don't act like my first boyfriend did. He was such a jerk and he kept things from me and lied to me. Kenshin, don't do the same," she said. Then she hugged him, to her surprise and to his.

"Hey. How are you? I'm glad you came. Come on in and I'll go get Naku," Rika said when she opened the door to see Kenshin there. She ran back down a hall. Her house was a big one story house. A few minutes later she returned, a boy around three feet nine inches tall with blondish hair and green eyes who seemed only nine or ten years old with her. "This is my little brother, Naku. He's ten," she said. Then a big black lab dog came into the room. "This is Asheena. She's my dog. I got her name from a book I read. I've had her since she was a puppy," Rika said, petting the dog's head. Kenshin stepped over to pet the dog as well, but instead it sniffed his hand and barked as loud as possible. "Shh. It's ok Ashe," she said. Kenshin looked confused. "Ashe is her nickname. She was barking because she doesn't know you yet," she explained. Kenshin nodded and walked over to the dog, this time able to pet it. "Naku, this is Kenshin. He's the one I've told you about, the one you wanted to meet," Rika said. Naku nodded. He walked over to Kenshin and looked at his sword.

"Hello" he finally said, after inspecting Kenshin's sword. Kenshin as well said hello and walked over to Rika. Naku did the same. Rika looked from one to the other. The dog then followed. Then all three looked at her expectantly.

"I suppose you all want me to show Kenshin around the house," she said. The dog nodded. And so did Naku. "Fine. But you're coming too Naku," she said. Then they were off.

"Thanks for coming. I'm really glad you did. I hope maybe sometime you could come over again," Rika said when Kenshin left. She hugged him for the second time too. She swore this time Kenshin whispered something to her.

"Did you say something?" she asked when she released him. He nodded. "What?" she asked. Kenshin shook his head to say he meant for her not to hear it. "Well fine then. I have something I wanted to say, but I won't unless you tell me what you said," she said, crossing her arms. Kenshin laughed. Rika smiled.

"Ok. I'll tell you. But promise you won't tell your brother?" he said. Rika nodded.

"Ok. I just wanted to say that I...I...I l...lo...love you," he said. Rika looked somewhat surprised. She walked over and whispered in his ear

"I love you too."

"I don't believe it!" Yumi screamed when Rika told her about the day before. She was with her three friends again. Shiina was about to pass out and Asami was hugging Rika. Kenshin walked up behind them and tapped Rika on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Hey" she said smiling. Kenshin smiled back.

"Good morning" he said. She hugged him. Kizar then came up with Dosana. Dosana took one look at Rika, then stuck up her nose and flicked her hair over her shoulder. Kizar left Dosana and walked over to Rika. As soon as he got close to Kenshin, Kenshin looked him in the eye and said "Are you Kizar?" Kizar nodded. Then Kenshin punched him in the stomach. "Don't ever come near Rika again unless you want me to hurt you," Kenshin said. Kizar flashed him a thumbs up and walked back over to Dosana. Kenshin stood next to Rika. Rika looked at him and smiled. She had told him about what Kizar did and that she now officially hated him. He looked at her and smiled back. Then the bell rang to start class. Rika ran in the school to her locker.

"Great to see you after school" Rika said as she walked home with Kenshin. "Thanks for getting rid of Kizar for me. I'm so glad he won't bother me anymore," she said. Kenshin nodded. She stopped and looked him straight in the eye.

_Why do I have the most sudden urge to kiss him?_ she wondered. It seemed Kenshin had the same urge because he was getting closer to her by the second. Then Asami came up and stopped when she saw them.

"Hello!" she called. Kenshin stood up straight again.

"Hey Asami" Rika called back. They waited as Asami walked up to them. She looked back at Kenshin and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Then she ran to see what Asami wanted.

"So he's coming back today?" said Naku excitedly. Rika nodded. She then also remembered that he was bringing a gift for Naku.

"Wait up in your room till I call you, k?" she said. He nodded.


	3. Meeting Him for the First Time

Chapter 3: Meeting Him for the First Time  
  
"Hello. Are you Kenshin Himura?" Marie's math teacher asked a new student. He nodded. She had him introduce himself. He did as he was told. He said the same things about himself as Marie had learned. Then her teacher pointed to a seat. "Next to Marie." She said. Marie's eyes widened. She had that 'WHAT!?' look on her face. The teacher nodded. She said, "The girl in the black t-shirt. And the high heeled black leather boots that reach to her knees. In the jean skirt. With the black hair and blue green eyes." Marie was then thinking 'Just tell the world who I am.' She sunk down in her seat. She didn't want him to sit next to her! What if he said something to her? She couldn't talk to him! "Hey Marie. Why so afraid?" A girl asked from behind Marie. Marie spun around. It was her arch-enemy, Melissa Watts. She hated that girl for one reason. She was a brat, a stuck up brat. 'Why me?' Marie thought.  
  
"Yeah. And he sits next to me in math! What if he needs help or something?" Marie asked Julie as she got into her car to go home. "Just help him." She responded. Marie shook her head. "I'm still not sure I can speak to him." Marie said. Julie explained she had to get over that and speak to him. Marie waved goodbye and went home.  
  
"So what? He still sits there. I can't make him move." Marie screamed at her little brother. His name was Jacob, and his hair was red, like their mother's. His eyes were they same color as Marie's. Then she heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" cried Jacob. He ran to the door. He opened. Guess who it was.Kenshin! He found her address in the phonebook, and came over to her house. She ran upstairs. "She's just in her room, the second floor, third door to the left on your right." Jacob explained. Kenshin thanked him and followed his directions.  
  
"Hello." He said when he entered. Marie was on her bed, brushing her calico cat. It was named Abigail. She looked over to the doorway. She grabbed her notebook. "Hello" she wrote in big letters. "I brought this over. You left it at school and you may need it." Kenshin said, handing her her math book. "Thank You" she wrote in big letters on the next page of her notebook. "You're welcome" Kenshin said as he left her room. 'I have to know one thing.' She thought to herself. "Wait." She called. Kenshin came back. "Uh.I forgot what page to do." She said. 'What am I doing? I wasn't supposed to talk to him. I didn't want to.' She thought. "You're supposed to do page 345." He answered. Marie nodded. "Thanks." She said. Kenshin nodded. She motioned for him to follow her out to her living room. He followed.  
  
"I have to go. The movie was..interesting. Thanks." He said, right before he woke up from dreaming because his mother said "Time to get up for school." 


	4. Speaking is Wonderous

"Listen to me Marie. You may not want to, but I am making you speak!" Julie said to Marie when she said she could never speak to Kenshin. "Why do I have to do this? Why do I have to talk to him?" Marie complained. Just then Kenshin stepped up behind them. "That's him" Marie whispered. Marie turned around. Julie called for him to stop and pushed Marie over to him. "My friend wants to tell you something." She said. Kenshin sighed. "If it's that she hates me, I wouldn't be surprised." He said. Marie all of a sudden felt sad. Then she did what she thought she never could. "That's not true and it will never be.I hope." She said. Kenshin looked surprised. She turned blood red because she was blushing so bad because she was so embarrassed. She finally stopped when Kenshin was looking suspicious. "See. How hard was that?" Julie asked. Marie nodded. Then she decided to do something unthinkable for her. "Um. Want to..Come over to my house after school.and meet my little brother?" she said. Kenshin nodded. He sort of smiled at the thought that she didn't dislike him. "O.K. Here's my address. But if he's annoying, don't blame me." She said laughing. Kenshin laughed too. She started to leave but Kenshin stopped her. "I have to tell you something." He said. She stopped, dead in her tracks. She turned around and walked back to him. "What is it?' She asked. He looked her straight in the eyes. "Never mind. It's not important." He said. She remembered Lestat, then she remembered what a jerk he was. "If you have something to say, tell me. Don't act like my first boyfriend did. He was such a jerk and he kept things from me and lied to me. Kenshin, don't do the same." She said. Then she hugged him, to her surprise and to his.  
  
"Hey. How are you? I'm glad you came. Come on in and I'll go get Alex." Marie said when she opened the door to see Kenshin there. She ran back down a hall. Her house was a big one story house. A few minutes later she returned, a boy around 3 feet 9 inches tall with blondish hair and green eyes who seemed only 9 or 10 years old with her. "This is my little brother, Alex. He's 10." She said. Then a big black lab dog came into the room. "This is Asheena. She's my dog. I got her name from a book I read. I've had since she was a puppy." Marie said, petting the dog's head. Kenshin stepped over to pet the dog as well, but instead it sniffed his hand and barked as loud as possible. "Shh. It's ok Ashe." She said. Kenshin looked confused. "Ashe is her nickname. She was barking because she doesn't know you yet." She explained. Kenshin nodded and walked over to the dog, this time able to pet it. "Alex, this is Kenshin. He's the one I've told you about, the one you wanted to meet." Marie said. Alex nodded. He walked over to Kenshin and looked at his sword. "Hello" he finally said, after inspecting Kenshin's sword. Kenshin as well said hello and walked over to Marie. Alex did the same. Marie looked from one to the other. The dog then followed. Then all 3 looked at her expectantly. "I suppose you all want me to show Kenshin around the house." She said. The dog nodded. And so did Alex. "Fine. But you're coming too Alex." She said. Then they were off.  
  
"Thanks for coming. I'm really glad you did. I hope maybe sometime you could come over again." Marie said when Kenshin left. She hugged him for the second time too. She swore this time Kenshin whispered something to her. "Did you say something?" She asked when she released him. He nodded. "What?" she asked. Kenshin shook his head to say he meant for her not to hear it. "Well fine then. I have something I wanted to say, but I won't unless you tell me what you said." She said, crossing her arms. Kenshin laughed. Marie smiled. "Ok. I'll tell you. But promise you won't tell your brother?" He said. Marie nodded. "Ok. I just wanted to say that I.I.I l.lo.love you." He said. Marie looked somewhat surprised. She walked over and whispered in his ear "I love you too." 


	5. The New Boyfriend

"I don't believe it!" Julie screamed when Marie told her about the day before. She was with her three friends again. Annie was about to pass out and Skipper was hugging Marie. Kenshin walked up behind them and tapped Marie on the shoulder. She turned around. "Hey" she said smiling. Kenshin smiled back. "Good morning" he said. She hugged him. Lestat then came up with Jesse. Jesse took one look at Marie, then stuck up her nose and flicked her hair over her shoulder. Lestat left Jesse and walked over to Marie. As soon as he got close to Kenshin, Kenshin looked him in the eye and said "Are you Lestat?" Lestat nodded. Then Kenshin punched him in the stomach. "Don't ever come near Marie again unless you want me to hurt you." Kenshin said. Lestat flashed him a thumbs up and walked back over to Jesse. Kenshin stood next to Marie. Marie looked at him and smiled. She had told him about what Lestat did and that she now officially hated him. He looked at her and smiled back. Then the bell rang to start class. Marie ran in the school to her locker.  
  
"Great to see you after school" Marie said as she walked home with Kenshin. "Thanks for getting rid of Lestat for me. I'm so glad he won't bother me anymore." She said. Kenshin nodded. She stopped and looked him straight in the eye. 'Why do I have the most sudden urge to kiss him?' she wondered. It seemed Kenshin had the same urge because he was getting closer to her by the second. Then Skipper came up and stopped when she saw them. "Hello!" she called. Kenshin stood up straight again. "Hey Skipper" Marie called back. They waited as Skipper walked up to them. She looked back at Kenshin and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Then she ran to see what Skipper wanted.  
  
"So he's coming back today?" said Alex excitedly. Marie nodded. She then also remembered that he was bringing a gift for Alex. "Wait up in your room till I call you, k?" she said. He nodded. 


End file.
